1164
Daphne finds another note from Joanna saying that she will be coming for her soon; she becomes frightened when she sees Joanna's cape. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, and Quentin Collins sits in jail awaiting trial for his life. The crime: witchcraft. The penalty: beheading. Now Gerard Stiles, possessed by the spirit of the warlock, Judah Zachery, has become the new master of the great estate, and will remain so unless Quentin is declared innocent. At Rose Cottage, Flora, in order to get information for her new book on vampirism, has encouraged Leticia to conduct a séance. They seek to communicate with the spirit of Roxanne, hoping she will reveal the name of the person who was responsible for making her a vampire. And Barnabas, unable to prevent this, has no choice but to participate. Leticia, Barnabas, and Flora hold the séance to contact Roxanne. When her ghost appears, Leticia asks her who made her a vampire. Roxanne looks at Barnabas and says "yes." Act I Roxanne names Angelique as the one who made her a vampire. Barnabas breaks the circle and Roxanne disappears. When questioned by Flora, Barnabas claims that Angelique was his mother. He abruptly leaves the room, but overhears Flora tell Leticia that she doesn't believe his explanation. Barnabas goes to see Valerie at Collinwood and tells her of the séance. Valerie is not worried about Flora, but is surprised by Barnabas' concern. Barnabas asks Valerie to help him clear Quentin, but she declares that Quentin is guilty and must die. Barnabas is stunned by her reaction. Act II Barnabas wonders why Valerie feels so strongly against Quentin, and is determined to find out why. Meanwhile, Gerard goes to Rose Cottage to see Flora. He suggests that she should spend more time at Collinwood, because there aren't many "friendly people" at the Great House. Gerard offers to give her a room at Collinwood and make her "the official hostess of Collinwood." She happily accepts. In return, Flora asks him if he has seen the journal of Judah Zachery. He hesitates, but then says he hasn't seen it. Flora leaves to go look for it, and Leticia shows up. They start talking about Quentin, and Leticia defends him and tells Gerard to start doing a better job of helping Quentin. She asks him what he really wants at Collinwood, and Gerard says he only wants her. Leticia gives in to his charm and gives him a hug. Gerard leaves and Flora returns, not having had any luck finding Judah's journal. Flora notices that Leticia seems troubled. Leticia claims that something is "very different" about Gerard, and it frightens her. Act III At Collinwood, Gerard finds Daphne in the drawing room. He assures her that he does not want to be the master of Collinwood, and tries to charm Daphne. Daphne wonders why he is trying to steal her away, and professes her love for Quentin before running to her room. Gerard immediately casts a spell over Daphne and causes her to fall asleep. In her ensuing dream, she marries Gerard, and she calls out for him when she wakes up. Act IV Later that night, Valerie goes to Collinwood and asks Gerard if she may borrow the diary of Judah Zachery. Much like with Flora, Gerard tells her he no longer has it, but Desmond may know where it is. They start talking about Quentin, but Daphne runs in. Valerie excuses herself, and Gerard starts to act sad around Daphne. Gerard feels that people hate him now that he is the new master of Collinwood. Daphne tries to calm him down, and Gerard goes to kiss her, but he stops himself and leaves the room. She wonders why she is starting to have feelings toward Gerard. While she paces the room, she finds a letter from Joanna on the desk, that says "I am coming for you now." Daphne calls out for Joanna and the front doors open, but no one is there. She closes the door and then finds Joanna's coat on the floor in the foyer, and then the door at the top of the landing starts to open. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Why have you come to warn me, Barnabas? Could it be love at last? ---- : Barnabas: I don't know what is happening inside you, but it is evil! And I am determined to find out what it is, even if I have to go to the gates of Hell! : Angelique: You may have to do just that, Barnabas. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * There is an apothecary in Collinsport. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams of marriage to Gerard. * GHOSTWATCH: Flora, Leticia, and Barnabas hold a séance, which causes Roxanne's ghost to appear (reprised from previous episode). * TIMELINE: Quentin's trial for witchcraft begins tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the séance, Leticia's voice comes through on Roxanne's microphone, so both voices have 'spooky' reverberation. * When Barnabas stands to light the lamp in the séance scene, the camera shows the top of the set. * When Barnabas goes to Angelique, Jonathan Frid stumbles over his lines and says that Angelique identified her before correcting the name to Roxanne. * Barnabas tells Angelique that Roxanne's spirit spoke through Leticia when in fact Roxanne spoke for herself. * Barnabas claims that the date of his marriage to Angelique is recorded as 1797, although it was previously shown to be 1796. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the doors to the drawing room as Angelique enters in Act IV. * In Act I, when Angelique/Valerie and Barnabas are in the drawing room, the camera pulls back and you can see the edge of the set, including a video monitor and clock. * As Gerard muses about how empty the house has become, offstage footsteps can be heard. * There is a noticeable tape edit before Daphne begins reading the note from Joanna aloud toward the end of the episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1164 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1164 - Almost Helping Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes